


I Just Want You xx

by Ariella_Carter_Grace_xx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Arguing, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariella_Carter_Grace_xx/pseuds/Ariella_Carter_Grace_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: One has a crush on the other and admits it in an angry outburst. <br/>Short fluff and bit of angst (maybe, I dunno) Just got bored who knows what happened xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want You xx

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know... I was bored and wrote this... Doesn't make sense, even to me!xx Sorry! xx All mistakes are mine but the characters belong to Rick Riordan xx

The sound of draws rattling and doors opening were among the first noises to greet Nico as he awoke from his heavy, nightmare-riddled sleep. A loud SLAM from next to him caused the son of Hades to sit bolt upright, eyes opening frantically, searching for a sign of danger. He was momentarily blinded by the bright light that reflected of the white walls all around him. As his eyes adjusted to the surroundings, Nico became aware of several things at once. One, he wasn't dead. Two, he definitely wasn't in Florida, where he had been before he'd passed out. Three, he wasn't alone. Turning to look at he two boys in the corner of his room, he realized he was in the infirmary... In Camp Half Blood. Defiantly not Florida then. "Wher' 'm I?" he groaned out. His throat burned, sharp and raw like he'd swallowed several small blades. Maybe he had, he mused. It would'nt surprise him. Movement in the corner alerted him to the fact that surprisingly someone had heard him. Looking up he meet the intense stare of two lightening blue eyes. Eyes he knew all to well. Out the corner of his vision he saw Will walking towards him but he was to focused on the roman in front of him. Jason's usual soft features were harden, lips drawn into a tight line and eyes angry and pained. This just confused Nico even more. Jason turned, storming out the room without looking back. Nico heard Will sigh, before following the son of Jupiter, calling out his name. Slowly, Nico mind dulled, becoming foggy and clouded and Nico realized Will must've given him something to make him sleep, seconds before he fell into a deep, dreamless slumber. 

Two Days Later...

Nico pulled his jacket tighter around himself as the cold wind pulled at his clothes, freezing him to the bone. He glanced around, tapping his fingers against his leg to calm himself as he leaned against the door of Zeus' cabin. His plan was to ambush Jason after the campfire and force him to talk. It was obvious to Nico that the roman was avoiding him and he wanted to know why. A yell to his right alerted him he was no longer alone. Turning he saw Jason and Percy walking towards the cabins, the son of Jupiter's arm wrapped around Percy shoulder. They were laughing and Percy pushed Jason lightly, getting a gentle slap against his chest in return. Percy saw Nico first, offering a small smile and wave. This caused Jason to look up, eyes finding Nico's immediately. He froze, becoming cold and distant. The son of Hades watched Percy whisper something to Jason, pushing towards his cabin before retreating to his own. Jason walked slowly towards Nico, stopping right in front of him raising an eyebrow, questioning. Nico bit his lip, looking down. He heard a sigh and felt Jason brush past into the cabin leaving the door open. Nico followed, shutting the door softly behind him. "What do you want?" Jason asked, voice cold and emotionless.   
"I... I just wanted to ask what I did..." Nico stuttered. He'd never seen Jason like this and had no idea what he had done to anger his best friend. For a few seconds Jason stared at him before he ran his hand through his hair. "What have you done wrong?" Jason yelled suddenly, causing Nico to jump backwards, shocked. "What do you think!" Jason turned to him, eyes ablaze moving till he was right in Nico space. "You left! After you promised me you'd stop going off by yourself! And then I find you, NEARLY DEAD!" Nico held his breath, watching as his best friend tried to control his shaking. "I'm sorr-" Jason cut him off with a humourless laugh, looking up.   
"Your sorry, are you?" He muttered. "YOUR ALWAYS FUCKING SORRY NICO!" the roman bellowed, arms gesturing widly, "But then you do shit like this and get yourself hurt." His voice lowered slightly, "Why didn't you tell me, huh?" Nico shook his head, eyes on the floor.   
"Why does it matter?" Nico mumbled quietly. Suddenly he was being shoved against the wall, Jason hands on his shoulders shaking him gently, yelling again.   
"Why does it matter! Why do you think! Because you could've died!" Nico looked at Jason, gasping slightly when he saw the tears streaking down his face. "It matters! It matters to me because I can't lose. You understand! I love you1 I love you and you scared me so damn much! I-" Jason froze, eyes on Nico's shocked expression.   
"You love me?" Nico asked, disbelieving. Jason paled, backing up. They stared at each other before Jason blinked, biting his lip and walking towards the bed and laying on it staring at the ceiling. Nico watched for a few minutes, before slowly crossing to the bed and climbing on it, curling up against Jason's side, his head over the others heart. He heard the roman's breath hitch, as he mumbled out "Nico?" The son of Hades lifted his head to look into those damn blue eyes and feeling bold pressed a chaste kiss to Jason's lips. He felt strong arms wrap round him and sighed contently. "I really am sorry," he sighed. Jason shifted slightly.   
"I know... I'm sorry for yelling and ignoring you," Jason said, while nuzzling Nico's neck making him giggle. They lay there as the sun dipped down and it became dark. Just before he drifted off, Jason heard Nico whisper "I love you too, idiot," against his collar. He tightened his grip on the younger demigod, feeling happier than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated as usual;   
> Prompts  
> Constructive  
> Criticism  
> Praise  
> Thank you xx Always believe in yourself, even when others don't, 'cause your beautiful, perfect and smart enough just as you are!xx <3 xx


End file.
